Slashed
by Slasher Voorhees
Summary: <html><head></head>Jessica lives a very horrible reality. Her step-father abuses her everyday and to make things better, a man in a green and red sweater now terrorizes her in her dreams. Will she be able to escape both realities or be tormented forever? Please R&R! Ch 3 UP</html>
1. StepFather Dearest

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, Slasher Voorhees here! Thanks for taking the time to read my humble fanfiction about the dream demon we love the most! Now as a formality, I regret to say that I___**DO NOT**_ own A Nightmare on Elm Street, sad for me. Anyways, do have a good time and let me know what you think!

**Summary:** Jessica is a tormented teenager. Being abused by her step-father is nothing out of the ordinary for her. But when a man in a green and red striped sweater starts to terrorize her dreams, she becomes a victim of the two brutal realities. Shall she ever escape her nightmarish world? Read and find out...

**Step-father Dearest:**

**Springwood, OH - May 17th, 1985**

It was 2:37 in the morning when she walked in. Her legs quivering and her hand was holding her stomach. She shut the door behind her and miraculously made it to her bed and flopped down, face first into the old comforter. Taking in the smell of the musty blankets made her slightly relaxed. The girl rolled over and her mind started to play the events of the day and those of the night. Nighttime was usually bad for her and this night was no different from the other nights. As she played the scenes of tonight in her head, a single tear fell from her green eyes. She was reliving the memories again...

**_Earlier that night... Around 5:39pm_**

The girl had just gotten home to find the house a mess, as usual. She placed her backpack on the couch and sighed, knowing that she had to clean the entire house before her step-father came home, more than likely drunk as he always was. She was used to picking up the house in a relatively fast pace, knowing how to put things in order and make things look clean, even if they were just put in a different place. It was about 7:30 when the front door opened and then slammed shut. Her step-father had returned home. The girl grimaced at the thought of the fat man being home and what he did whenever he did return. As clockwork he came into the kitchen, looking for another beer in the refrigerator, although this time there weren't any.

"Where the fuck is the beer? Jessica did you drink my goddamn beers?" his voice became angry and he whipped her away from the stove where she was making dinner. His grip was tight and he squeezed her shoulders. Jessica was used to him man-handling her all the time, this was nothing she couldn't handle. Her step-father let go of her and slapped her across her face and went to the couch and sat down, turning on the television. Jessica stood there in silence as she continued to cook their meal.

After dinner, Jessica and her step father sat on the couch and watched television. He laughed drunkenly at the show while Jessica sat in complete silence. She knew he was going to do something to her, it was just a matter of time. As predicted, after the show was over, he turned off the television and turned her his to look at the girl, whom was looking down at her hands. He smirked reached over to her and grabbed her arm, yanking her towards him. She lost her balance and fell onto the ground in front of him. Looking up at him, she could see his perverted smile across his face. Her eyes pleaded for him to stop the inevitable but it never worked. He leaned back and scratched his overweight beer belly and started to unbuckle his belt, smirking as he does it. Jessica winced and started to breath a bit heavy, knowing what was to happen. Just like any other night.

The step-father continued to sit there, looking at his pathetic step-daughter. _'Such a whore.'_ he thought to himself. He reached over to his fly and unzipped his pants, presenting a rock hard penis, already dripping with pre-cum. Jessica looked away from the sight, though she had seen it before many times.

"Please... not tonight..." she pleaded with the man, the man who was supposed to be her fatherly figure. The man glared at her and started to stroke his dick.

"Now now sweetheart, you know what daddy likes after he eats dinner. Now be a good girl and give daddy what he wants." he smirked, he knew he had control over her. Jessica shook her head and started to stand up but then her hair was being gripped on by the very man in front of her. He forced her back down onto her knees and forcing her head closer to his throbbing cock. "And don't think about biting me like you did last time, I won't be as nice as I was last time." His definition of being 'nice' was beating your face in with a wooden baseball bat until you passed out.

The girl was now face to face with his cock, she could see his pre-cum surfacing onto his head. His penis disgusted her. The man was growing impatient for waiting on her to open her mouth so he stuck his fingers into her mouth to open her up and then slammed his cock into her mouth, almost making her choke. He smirked at this and started to move her head up and down his shaft. Jessica whimpered as she was forced to suck him, tears rolling down her face. He made sure to have her deep throat him, making his cock go deeper into her mouth.

"Now suck you little bitch!" her step-father had commanded and she did as told, it slimmed her chances of getting anything worse later on in the night. Time seemed eternal as she sucked on him, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of her urge to cry anymore, she figured he liked seeing her in pain. After a few minutes he tensed up and threw his head back and released within the back of her throat, spraying his seed inside of her mouth. Jessica choked and almost gagged on the sperm. Before she could spit it out, he clamped her mouth shut with his forceful hand.

"Drink it, you know you want me cum you fucking whore." he commanded. She had nbo choice but to drink the repulsive liquid. Feeling the warmth of his seed travel down her throat made her gag again. Her step-father grinned at the scene and when he was satisfied that all of his cum was down her throat, he let go of her mouth and zipped up his pants and buckled his belt. He stood up and met the eyes of his step-daughter in complete satisfaction. "Such a good daughter I have, sucking my cock dry. You like it don't you Jessica?" she cringed whenever he said her name. It sounded so dirty coming from his mouth. When she didn't answer, he snorted and kicked her stomach. Hard. She doubled over, holding her stomach and wincing. As he walked away, he looked back at her and decided that he wasn't done with her yet.

He picked her up by her hair, which made her yelp in pain and dragged her upstairs to his room. The night was still young in his opinion and he wasn't done having fun. He threw Jessica to the bed and left her there as he went into his walk-in closet. She wondered what he was doing in there and as though he could hear her, he came back out with a belt and a toolbox. Jessica raised a brow at the toolbox and was starting to wonder what he could be thinking about using it when her thoughts were interrupted by her step-father grabbing her wrists and binding them with the belt. He made the belt tighten around her wrist, almost cutting into her. After he binded her, he looked her over with a mixture of lust and complete wickedness in his eyes.

"We're going to be having a little fun, my sweet daughter. Daddy's going to make you feel so good, you'll scream..." he said sadistically as he slowly started to unbutton Jessica's pants, sliding them down her tiny frame. He flipped open the toolbox and took out a wrench and went over to Jessica. What the hell was he going to do with that? The question was answered when he stood over Jessica and had the head of the wrench rubbing against her panties that were covering her core. The coldness of the metal made her gasp, which led her step-father to believe that she liked it. "So you like things around your pussy? Well let's see how wet you get when it's inside of you." Jessica's eyes widened as she struggled to get out of her bindings so that she could cover herself but to no avail, it just ended up hurting her. The man then slowly traced her hips with the wrench, making her jump again. He reached her pantyline and took one finger inside of the seam and pulled it down, revealing her womanhood. She was shaven, only a little tuff of hair showing over her entrance. He liked the sight of a shaven pussy. When the underwear was around her ankles, he had the head of the wrench rub against her pussy lips, making her jump again at the sudden coldness. Jessica was trying everything in her power not to moan, giving him the satisfaction of her moans. When he was sure that she was wet, he stuck one finger inside of her virgin womanhood and felt her dripping wet. He smirked and spread her legs wide open, even though she was trying hard to close her legs, he was just strong enough to overpower her. That and he slapped her with the wrench, hearing a good 'whack' across her face. When her legs were spread enough to his liking, he flipped the wrench into the air and caught it, looking all the while at his step-daughter. "Ready baby doll?" he chuckled as he slammed in the wrench into her pussy. Jessica's eyes went wide as she realized what had happened. She screamed in pain as she felt the wrench not only scrape it's rough surface against her inner walls, but it pierced through her hymen, the only thing left that was pure of her. Trembling from the pain, she whimpered as he continued to pump the wrench in and out of her, grinning as he did it.

This went on for a few minutes, groans of pain came from Jessica's mouth, making her step-father even harder. He stopped screwing her with the wrench and whipped out his own dick; he couldn't take it anymore, he needed to fuck her brains in like he did with her whore mother. When Jessica felt the dick go inside of her, she instinctively tensed herself up, making her tight around his cock. He moaned in pleasure as he continued to pump into her. This went on for a few hours and in different positions and holes until he was too tired to go on. So when he released, he did so in her ass, wiping his dick onto her shirt. Jessica laid there motionless, silent tears falling down her face. He had never gone this far before...

Her step-father tucked himself back in and zipped his pants for the final time and grabbed Jessica's hair and threw her out of his room and slammed the door. Jessica wrapped her arms around herself as she made her way to her room, wobbly legged and her stomach hurting from earlier with the kick it had received. She wrapped an arm around her stomach and made it to her room.

**_Present Time: 4:18am_**

Jessica had opened her eyes from reliving those hours of hell. She turned onto her side and after a few minutes she propped herself up and decided to change into her night clothes, which consisted of a Dokken rock band t-shirt and her underwear, which were now soiled with her juices from earlier. She sighed and pulled back her covers and got in, nuzzling into her pillow. She was tired and just wanted to sleep and forget this night had ever happened. Jessica closed her eyes as soon as she started playing with her hair. It was long and black, it reminded her of ink as it spilled across her pillow. Within a few minutes she was asleep, escaping her reality to that of her dreams. Though tonight her dreams would be very, very different than what they usually consisted of...

So there you go, the first chapter of my fanfiction. Do you like it? Even if you don't please post a review and tell me how I did, this will let me know if I should post the second chapter.


	2. Nothing to Fear But Fear Himself

**Author's Note: **Yay for the second chapter! I thank my reviewers for letting me know to watch out on being "too" descriptive when it came to the sexual stuff, I shall be more careful next time. Anyways, here is chapter two of Slashed. This is the first chapter where you-know-who makes his first appearance! ENJOY!

Oh and by the way, as expected, I **DO NOT **own A Nightmare on Elm Street, I just like to write about it. Don't sue me!

_**Nothing to Fear... But Fear Himself:**_

Jessica woke up in the middle of the night, the urge to urinate had taken over her. She grumbled as she had to leave her arm, somewhat comfortable bed and headed towards the bathroom. Luckily the bathroom was close to her room so that she wouldn't have to go anywhere near her step-father's room. She opened the door and saw that her bathroom was no longer there, instead a strange room, filled with pipes and other mechanical things. Jessica turned around and saw that the door she had just come from had disappeared and she was now surrounded by these pipes. She was trapped. Looking around, she scanned the area for any kind of exit. Jessica started to walk along the catwalks carefully, not trusting their sturdiness since they looked rusted and burnt. As she traveled along the catwalks, she found it hard to breath from the immense heat emanating from the pipes, which sometimes would spew out steam and almost hit her in the face. In the distance, something caught her eye, it looked like some little girls, jumping rope. What the hell were they doing here inside of a boiler room? Jessica walked over to the little girls for a better look and they seemed to be... singing. Their tiny voices gave Jessica the creeps as she listened to their song...

_**One, Two, Freddy's coming for you.**_

_**Three, Four, better lock your door.**_

Jessica raised a brow at the lyrics and listened more intently to what the girls were singing:

_**Five, Six, grab your crucifix.**_

_**Seven, Eight, gonna stay up late.**_

"Ok this is getting a bit creepy, I'm out of here." Jessica said as she started to turn around and find a way out of her dream when she heard a screeching sound, like metal against metal, coming from behind her. She turned around to see what had caused the noise but saw nothing. When she turned back around, she was inches away from a figure. The figure was that of a man, about 5'10" and was of a thin body. He wore a red and green striped sweater and his face... his face was terribly burnt. On top of his head was a brown fedora and he wore black pants. Jessica gasped a bit from the sudden sight of someone in front of her and regained herself. The man's cold blue eyes locked on with hers of green. She couldn't take her eyes away from his, as hard as she tried. Finally he spoke with a harsh, deep tone.

"Hello there angel..." he raised his right arm and on his hand he sported a glove with four razor sharp knives, one on each finger. Jessica's heart raced as she saw the knives and started to back away from him but he just stepped in time with her, keeping their inches away distance between them. After a few steps she found herself backed up to a wall and he wasn't stopping his steps towards her. Her breathing quickened as he stood about an inch away from her. A grin formed on his face as he raised his gloved hand and slammed it onto the wall right next to Jessica's head, which made her jump. Her eyes widened when she could feel him against her, tapping the knives onto the wall next to her head. The man continued to grin at her and he spoke again. "What's wrong? Getting too excited over little old me?" he snickered at her as he slid his gloved hand down the wall, making it screech down the wall, which made Jessica wince at the noise. He was growing tired of her not doing anything, he wanted the chase. He disappeared from her sight and she looked around, wondering where he went and if this meant she could find an exit. She took this opportunity to run and find some doors, all of them locked to her dismay. Jessica found some old lockers and decided to hide in them, hoping that the burnt man wouldn't find her.

He knew exactly where she was, the thought of his victims hiding from him within his world made her even more giddy and excited about the hunt. He appeared in front of the very same locker in which Jessica was hiding in and ripped it off of it's hinges with his gloves hand.

_**Nine, Ten, never sleep again.**_

Jessica heard the little girls' song before she saw him in front of her. She screamed and shielded herself as he raised his gloved hand, ready for the kill, that was until she disappeared. The man knew what this meant... it meant that she had been woken up. He growled and kicked the locker door, which was now on the ground. 'Fuck!' he said to himself as he kicked it again. He was sure that the kill was his!

Jessica woke up in a cold sweat and shot straight up, breathing heavily. She turned her heard to her alarm clock, which was beeping at her. The time was now 6:45am, which normally meant that she had to get ready for school but since it was Saturday, she just laid back down and forced herself to stay awake, she didn't want to go back to sleep in risk of seeing the man in the red and green striped sweater. He was scary! But it was just a dream, nothing could truly hurt her in her dreams... or could it?

The weekend was treacherous. Jessica wasn't able to sleep at all, not because she wasn't able to... she didn't want to. Ever since her she had that dream with the burned man on Friday night she kept seeing him in her thoughts. Seeing the burned flesh, the knives on his right hand, the sinister grin he had on his face made her cringe in terror. The only thing that was keeping her awake was liters of Mountain Dew, instant coffee and slaps to the face. Thankfully she was left alone this weekend, her step-father had gone for the weekend with some friends to somewhere in Michigan for God knows what, probably to get drunk beyond belief. Jessica looked at her clock: 5:27am on Monday, she would have to get ready for school in a few hours. The first thing she needed was a shower to wake her up and also to wash away what her step-father did to her Friday night. She thought now would be a good time as ever to take a shower so she got up and headed towards her bathroom. Jessica looked at herself in the mirror and saw the dark circles underneath her eyes. It had been close to three days since she slept and she looked, and felt, exhausted. She only hoped that the bath would wake her up and take away the appearance of exhaustion. Taking off her t-shirt and panties, she threw them to the ground and looked at her naked body. She felt disgusted with herself. Her body was small and frail, barely any muscle or tone definition. The girls in school were so much better looking than she was with their perfect breasts and toned bodies. All she had were B cup breasts that weren't even perky. She envied the other girls in school, especially when it came to gym class. When the girls would take showers after class, Jessica would always hide in the stalls and change, not wanting anyone else to see her pathetic excuse for a body. In the mirror's reflection, she saw herself grabbing her breasts but not with her own hands. On both hands she saw the razor gloves the man had in her dream. She screamed and closed her eyes and threw her arms down to her side. After a few moments she opened her eyes again and looked at the mirror. Nothing was there except for herself. She must have been micro-napping. Shaking her head, she went to the shower and started up the water, turning on the hot then cooling it down slightly with the cold. When it was her desired temperature, she stepped in and let the water run down her head and trickle onto her body. She let the water 'cleanse' the dirt that had built up over the weekend and smiled, enjoying the feel of the water.

After a while, she noticed something... something different about the water. It had changed consistency. Jessica opened her eyes and and turned around... she was covered in some weird red liquid. She brought her hand up to her face and studied the liquid carefully, then all of the sudden the shower started to smell heavily like iron. Jessica screamed, realizing what the liquid was. It was blood. Jumping back to the back of the shower, she looked down at herself, she was covered in blood. She pulled back the shower curtain and found herself in the boiler room again. The man in the striped sweater ran across her mind again, she knew she was going to see him again.

"Fuck... not again." she said to herself as she tried to cover herself. Instead of walking around like she did the last time, she stayed in her place, not wanting to create attention to herself. Maybe he didn't know she was here. "Wake up. Wake up, wake up, wake up!" she said in a hushed whisper to herself as she closed her eyes, hoping it would help wake her up. She then heard a sound, a familiar screeching sound like in her past dream. _SCREEEEEECH. _He was here. He knew she was here. Jessica's heart raced. She knew she had to wake up, but how? Opening her eyes, she scanned for a way out, maybe finding an exit would be a chance for her to wake up. There! In the distance she found a metal door. Maybe that was the exit! Looking around to make sure he wasn't there, she bolted for the metal door as fast as she could. Running felt like an eternity, the door seeming to get further and further away with each step. Finally she reached the door and grabbed the doorknob but it wouldn't turn. It was locked. "No. No, no, no, no... this can't be happening!" Tears started to roll down her face as she jiggled the doorknob in desperation but it was too late... he was here. Jessica turned around and saw the man starring at her with those malicious blue eyes, a wide grin on his face. He slammed the bladed glove next to her head on the door and Jessica gave a small scream. She turned her head away from his and closed her eyes, still willing herself to wake up from this nightmare.

"Hello Jessica..." the man hissed. "Enjoying yourself? You should be." his eyes traveled over her naked body, enjoying the sight. Girls were his favorite of victims, so pleasant to look at, he thought. One of the things he noticed was her breasts, remembering that she wanted bigger, perkier breasts when he was in her subconscious mind. His free hand reached to her flat stomach, which tensed up from his touch. He traveled up, feeling the softness of her skin, the warmth, the vulnerability of it. He loved the sensation it brought. Soon his hand was at the bottom of her breasts, his cold hand cupped it and gave it a gentle squeeze. Feeling a twinge in his nether regions, he looked down at himself and chuckled. Well, that was unexpected. He looked back up at her, she was still trembling, still terrified. She should be... Jessica could feel the man's touch and it made her skin crawl. The deathly cold hands made her shiver, making her nipples harden. She damned herself for her body betraying her like that. The man felt her nipple harden underneath his palm and chuckled again. He was glad he wasn't able to kill her the first time they met, this was much more fun than seeing her blood on his knives. His face closed in on her neck, his hot breath trailing down her neck and without a second thought, his tongue traveled up her neck to her ear, making her shiver once more. He stepped away from her and raised his gloved hand. "Time to wake up angel, don't want to be late for school." he gave a sinister laugh as he made a cutting notion with his knives, sending Jessica back to the real world.

Jessica gasped as she woke up, looking around and seeing that she was back in her bathroom. She had ended up on the floor of the shower, the water spraying down onto her. Jessica breathed heavily, realizing that she was still alive. She reached up to her neck where the man had licked her, still feeling the tingling sensation of his tongue across her neck, she tried to scrub it away with her hand, making her neck red. She stood up and turned the shower off and stepped out, reaching for a towel to dry herself off. Looking up at the clock on the wall, it read 6:17, she had been in there for almost an hour. She gathered her clothes and ran to her room, getting away from the bathroom. After a few minutes she was dressed, her clothes consisting of a Def Leppard t-shirt, black torn up jeans and black knee-high boots. Her wet hair was still dripping down the back of her t-shirt. Jessica walked down the stairs and to the front door, picking up her backpack from the couch where she had left it on Friday night. Before opening the door, she took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh. Hopefully today would be better than her weekend.

**So second chapter... Wow that's a long one! I hope I wasn't being "too" graphic... after all this is a Rated M story, what do you expect to read about? Horses and unicorns? No, no, then this would be in the My Little Pony section of , would it? Please review!**


End file.
